


Serene Smiles

by Mogi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogi/pseuds/Mogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki's hormones take the better of him at a unfortunate place and time. Smile for the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the year 2013 I decided to upload here. Please don't take anything in this fic too seriously. If anything I wrote this smut for the sake of writing smut. Nevertheless, I hope some of you find this an enjoyable read!

Hibiki stared at the ceiling as he reconsidered what he was about to do once more. With everything which had happened he already had enough to worry about, but it seemed like his body refused to think that way also. He needed it. He needed it so badly. Words couldn’t describe how bad he felt for what he was about to do, but he knew that once the thought had crossed his mind he no longer had had a choice in the matter.

He would just do it quickly and forget about it immediately afterwards. It was only natural he had to do such a thing at times, yet somehow he felt like it was a dirtier deed now that it was about to be done in an unfamiliar room. There was no time for excuses, he would get this over with right now. He just had to, for the sake of his sanity.

The mattress creaked when his slightly trembling fingers took his boxers off. His face turned red by the sight of his half hard erection. Knowing he hadn’t even needed to touch down there to already become this way made him realize all the more how bad he needed this. Before he had laid his eyes on his erection he still had had some doubts, but now he had made up his mind. 

He was going to touch himself right there, inside a room of JP’s which got track of 24/7. Hibiki couldn’t see the cameras, but there was no doubt that they were there. He just hoped there was no one watching him now. Or actually, no, he didn’t care about that anymore. He didn’t care about anything anymore. Tension was building up inside him. All he could think of that moment and all that mattered was reaching that sweet release.  

With that thought in mind his hand started to work. A shiver went all the way down his spine as he warped his hand around his cock. His breathing got heavier as he started to pump his hardening erection. The pleasure going through his whole body was so overwhelming that he forgot to feel disgusting.

Suddenly the air was damp and his whole body was on fire. It was too hot to be still hiding everything underneath blankets so without even thinking of the cameras watching over him, Hibiki kicked the blankets off. His hard erection was fully exposed now. Such an erotic sight only made him want to come even more.

Loud, sweet moans escape him as he started to rock against his hand. He wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down. The mattress started to creak beneath him and it all sounded like music to his ears. It felt so good, but it still wasn’t enough. It felt like something was missing, something very important. A little, sad smile appeared on his face when he realized what it was.

There wasn’t another person here. The one who was pleasuring him was no other than himself. Somehow, that made him feel somewhat lonely, but it didn’t make him any less hard. He couldn’t leave this unfinished, so he had no other choice then to close his eyes and imagine someone else being in his presence. He wondered of whom he should be thinking of, but oddly enough a face appeared in his subconscious quite naturally.

Hibiki huffed as the imagine of Yamato filled him with utter bliss. His toes gripped into the mattress as he imagined his hand, gently stroking his erection, to be Yamato’s. This would do just fine. As Hibiki sped up again he caught himself whispering Yamato’s name between huffs and moans. If he ever would be able to look the chief in the eyes again he didn’t know, but as he came close to coming he felt like it was going to be worth it either way.

“Y-Yama—aah—ah—to... Nng... Aahh...”

“Hibiki.”

Blue eyes flew wide open after that calm, low voice reached Hibiki’s ears. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind as he felt those grey eyes pierce through his entire being. Standing next to the bed, slightly leaned over him, was no other than Yamato Hotsuin. At that moment Hibiki swore it was actually possible to die of embarrassment. 

He just laid there silently, his hand still warped around his cock as he waited for Yamato to do something. Was he going to get scold at? Or even worse, was he going to get beaten up? Hibiki really had no idea what Yamato was thinking, but no matter what the chief had in mind for him it could only be something bad. 

Slowly, Yamato’s gaze went from Hibiki’s eyes to his still fully exposed erection. Hibiki’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the corners of Yamato’s mouth move upwards into a devilish smirk. 

“It seems you are in need of assistance,” Yamato said with a voice so low that Hibiki had to suppress a moan. “I suppose I could come to your aid in exchange for some _service_.”

Hibiki needed this so badly, Yamato might as well could have asked for world domination as repayment. The smirk on Yamato’s face got even wider as Hibiki gave him a small nod. 

The mattress creaked and Hibiki gasped when suddenly Yamato moved himself on top of him. Hibiki watched with wide open eyes as Yamato removed his right glove using his teeth. The glove feel onto Hibiki’s stomach as Yamato let it go.

There was some kind of passion burning inside those grey eyes Hibiki had never seen before. He felt his whole world spin when he realized he wanted nothing more than to come by the chief’s touch. He got chills by knowing his wish was going to be fulfilled very soon. 

“Excited, aren’t we?” Yamato purred as he moved Hibiki’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Hibiki’s back arched as that hand started to move without a warning. “Tell me, how many times have you been touching yourself while thinking of me?”

“This is a—ahahh... nhg...” Hibiki was in no shape to talk. The way Yamato was touching him was just incredible. Every stroke made Hibiki want to feel more. He already felt this good only by being touched down there. The thought of Yamato touching other places also was so arousing. Moans escaped Hibiki’s lips as he imagined Yamato kissing him passionately. “It’s a first...”

Amused, grey eyes looked down on Hibiki, making him shiver in excitement. Yamato’s free hand spread Hibiki’s legs, making room for himself. Hibiki clenched his fists when Yamato’s face came dangerously close to the place his hand was still working. Not being able to turn his eyes away from the sight, Hibiki breathed heavily as the scene got carved into his memory. 

“A first, you say? I wonder why I find that hard to believe.” Yamato’s hand stopped moving. The sudden lack of stimulation left Hibiki’s mind blank. He held his breathe as he waited for Yamato to speak. “I noticed, Hibiki. From the way you look over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of me once more to that serene smile you give me at the end of every day... You are attracted to me.”

That statement left Hibiki speechless. It was true that currently his whole being was yearning for Yamato, but did that mean he was actually attracted to the chief? Wasn’t this an act of desire only? To him this was about reaching the big O. At least, that’s what he had thought. “Perhaps...”

Hibiki barely held in a scream when Yamato started to jerk him off furiously. Once more Hibiki lost himself in Yamato’s touch. Knowing his voice would reach high enough for everyone inside JPs to hear him, Hibiki bit his bottom lip to make sure not the softest noise would escape him, much to Yamato’s annoyance. “Don’t hold anything in. If I’m making you feel good I want to know. Let me hear your voice. Scream my name.”

“I ca—ahh... can’t. Everyone will h-hear... ngh... me...” Hibiki gritted his teeth. He was so close to coming he couldn’t even finish a sentence normally anymore. Was Yamato enjoying this? Hibiki didn’t know and perhaps he didn’t want to know. That thing about being attracted to Yamato had scared Hibiki more than it should have. What had Yamato been hinting at? “Wha—ahah—... What a-about your... nng.... ahh... repu... tation...?”

That devilish smirk returned to Yamato’s face as if Hibiki had sad something remarkably funny. Hibiki had said that in all seriousness, however. If anyone inside JPs would found out about this, Yamato’s reputation was doomed. “Do you really think that would happen? Even if you scream my name over and over again, they will just think there’s some weird kid masturbating while thinking of me, which isn’t that far from the truth, now is it?”

“S-Shut it!” To Hibiki’s own shame, Yamato did have a point. There was no way anyone would believe Yamato was here jerking him off unless they saw it for themselves. As long as that door remained closed and Yamato wouldn’t be seen leaving, nobody would suspect a thing. Or was there something he was missing? 

Even if everyone inside JPs would know by tomorrow, Hibiki didn’t have the power to suppress his voice anymore. Yamato had told him to use his voice anyway, so even if people would found out there was no blaming him. Yamato’s reputation wasn’t at stake. Hibki’s reputation was, but he had decided he didn’t care about that anymore the moment he had undone his boxers. 

No longer holding back, Hibiki screamed it out. As some kind of reward, Yamato pushed the nail of his thumb against the head of Hibiki’s cock where pre-cum had already started to come out. It kind of hurt, but Hibiki didn’t experience it as an unpleasant experience at all. “Ah...! Nn... Yama— ah... to... Aah! Ah, ahh... Ah! Yamato... Mh, ngh... Yamato! Ah! Aaahhhhh—...!”

Noticing Hibiki was close to coming, Yamato moved the glove which had fallen onto his stomach away as to make sure it couldn’t be dirtied when the moment was there. As Yamato continued to pleasure him, Hibiki couldn’t help but let his hips thrust against Yamato’s hand. 

“Does it feel good?” Yamato spoke softly while suddenly slowing down the pace of his moving hand. He was stroking Hibiki more gently now. More lovingly. “You’re close to coming, aren’t you? Hold it in a little longer. Before you come I would like to make use of your service.”  

Hibiki swallowed slowly. He had been so focused on getting closer to sweet release he had totally forgotten about Yamato’s repayment. As long as it wasn’t anything too... dirty, Hibiki supposed he could do it here and now, but somehow the thought of needing to give Yamato some service made him slightly nervous. “W-What is it...?”

Yamato chuckled by seeing Hibiki’s troubled expression. “That was the deal, yes? You didn’t seem to have any doubts about it when you made me touch you. Having regrets now isn’t going to do you any good. You’re a man of your word, we know both as much.”

“Just tell me already!” Hibiki hissed, realizing all to well he was sweating a lot now. He hadn’t gotten himself in a bad situation, had he? Yamato couldn’t possibly have some kind of weird kink he had to participate in, right?! Yamato was so unreadable at times, there was no way of telling if he had something dirty in mind. 

“Then tell me, Hibiki,” Yamato said pulling away from Hibiki so he could look down on him with those piercing, grey eyes. “Shouldn’t only one's performance as an individual prove one's worth as a member of society?”

Slowly, Hibiki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again the moment he realized he had no words for this situation. Yamato patiently awaited his answer and seemed to be having all the time of the world. Hibiki, however, didn’t have that much time to spare, seeing as his erection really began to hurt by being neglected. 

“You have got to be kidding me right now.”

“Hm? What gave you that idea? I am most serious.”

“You just went through all that trouble just so you could ask me this?”

“Yes, of course. You seemed to be needing a hand and I wanted to hear your opinion so we made a deal. Is there a problem with that?”

“No you— Ugh... Never mind. I’m really sorry, but I can’t answer that now. I... just need some more time, okay? If I just say something now it wouldn’t be the truth you want to hear.”

Yamato nodded, but even so didn’t seem very pleased with Hibiki’s answer, or actually, the lack of a real answer. Hibiki could understand that, because Yamato had gone through a lot more trouble than anyone ever would have just to hear someone’s opinion. The next time Yamato would ask this, Hibiki would have an answer for him ready. 

But they weren’t done yet. There was still something very important which should be taken care of. Hibiki felt the heat return to his cheeks as a looked up to Yamato. “I’m really sorry for not having a real answer, but... if it’s not too much to ask could you..... N-Not that you’ve got to! I could take care of it myself if I really had to, still... It’s no good to leave it like this.”

Yamato huffed before a little smile played on his lips again. Hibiki didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry, but either way he felt like he had gotten to know Yamato a little better because of this. Somehow, anyway. 

“If that’s your wish I will take responsibility, Hibiki.” The moment Hibiki felt Yamato’s touch he could have sworn there had been no interruption.  Within seconds Hibiki was back to being a mess of huffs and moans. It was almost amusing how quickly his body had reacted to being stimulated again. Then again, he was only a male of the age of 18, so was he really to blame for his needs? 

“Ah, ngh... Yamato... It feels—ahh... nice...” Beneath fluttering, black eyelashes, blue eyes tried to get Yamato’s face into focus. Again, it was such an erotic sight. Hibiki’s imagination was no match for the real thing. He wondered if maybe he was attracted to Yamato in more ways than just this one, but that was all to discover later. “Nn, ahh, Yamato... I can’t— Ah! Ahh! Ngh... Can’t hold it... much...  mh... longer...”

Unexpectedly, Yamato leaned over Hibiki, taking a dangerous amount of space away. Their faces were so close that those silver locks tickled Hibiki’s skin. A shiver went all the way down his spine when Yamato spoke. “Then come.”

After what had seemed like forever Hibiki finally could let go of all that tension which had built up inside his body. Now that it was done, he felt himself sink deeper into the mattress. From his head to his toes, his whole body was filled with utter bliss. He heaved a long and deep sing of relief, letting out the last pit of tension inside his body that way. It was a good thing Yamato had removed his glove, because it would have gotten dirty for sure. He should clean up the mess he had left all over his abdomen, but he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. 

“Yamato...” Hibiki spoke softly, starting to feel himself drift away. “Next time I will have an answer for you. I promise.”

With no energy left Hibiki closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yamato looked down on him, his expression rather emotionless. For a split second those eyes let their gaze fall on the mess Hibiki had left behind. Yamato seemed to have no intention of cleaning it up. 

After putting his glove on again, Yamato rose from the bed and made his way to the door. He pricked up his ears and only opened the door soundlessly when he was certain there were no footsteps to be heard in the hall. Before leaving, Yamato had a look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Hibiki once more. A little, serene smile played on Yamato’s lips as he closed the door behind him.

“I will wait for that time then, Hibiki.”


End file.
